We propose to develop informative, multi-allelic genetic marker loci in the human for the purpose of constructing a linkage map and, ultimately, for the stusy and diagnosis of human genetic disease. Our marker system is based on DNA sequence polymorphisms which are detected by recombinant DNA probes which define specific loci and restriction enzymes which sample DNA sequence. We will construct an archival resource comprised of DNA and cell lines from a large number of individuals from within a single large MOrmon pedigree. Genotypes will be determined by pedigree analysis.